The Doctor fixes Rory
by hawkeye89891
Summary: Amy was gone and Rory was gravely hurt. The Doctor fixes him, mentally and physically. NO SLASH [though I am not against it] just one old man helping another man, if you see it like that.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor watched on in horror at the bloodshed that now faced him. It had started out as a picnic on a quiet planet in the corner of the Universe. Rory and Amy were sitting together, enjoying the view that no other human had ever witnessed before.

The Doctor lay on his back on the orange grass and sighed, watching as fireflies or something like them hovered overhead. They seemed to merge with the stars. Rory looked round. "Okay, this is really…"  
"Cool?" The Doctor prompted.  
"Yeah. But not like the Bow ties are cool, cool."  
"Hey! Bow ties are and forever will be cool."

Amy shook her head at her boys and stood up, stretching her legs, before admiring the view. The orange grass stretched on for miles and large plants, like trees popped up every now and then. They were different colours as well. 'Something like out of Dr. Seuss.' She mused as she walked round a bit. But then, she saw something that didn't look like something from the books.

Frowning, she looked at the dark shapes appeared on the horizon. "Doctor?" The Doctor sat up and frowned himself, and not just because the fireflies had now scattered. He quickly got up and looked where Amy was looking, joined shortly by Rory.

"Oh no." He looked round, seeing dark shapes behind him. "No, no, no!"  
"What is it?" Rory asked, holding Amy close.  
"The Ska-idis. A race who once lived here, but were driven from this planet and took to seeking revenge."

"Urm.. revenge, as in-" The Doctor cut Rory off. "What do you think I mean?! Run! Back to the TARDIS!" They took off, but before they even reached the blue box, the creatures were amongst them. They were huge black shapes. Jaws full of sharp teeth. Their left arm was a long gun and their eyes glowed as they circled their new prey.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory looked round. Then, The Doctor heard something that made his hearts go cold. The sound of a gun being charged up. He pushed Rory to the ground but never reached Amy in time.

"NO!" He screamed as he watched Amy fall to the floor. Hearing another scream he turned as he saw blood spurt from Rory's face as the creatures screamed in ecstasy it seemed. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pressed the button.

The tiny device let out a very high pitched whir, which made the Ska-idis scream in agony, some ripping at their own heads to try and get the sound out. The Doctor made a grab for Rory and pulled him back into the TARDIS and then went back to Amy. But he froze, seeing her lifeless body being pulled away by the creatures. Then, there was silence. As if nothing had happened.

The Doctor stood there, but Rory's screaming brought him back. He closed the door and grabbed Rory, taking him down to the sick bay. The TARDIS hummed loudly in sadness and in grief.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor put Rory on the table and ran around looking for stuff. Stuff always helped in situations like this. Rory covered the now blood filled eye and looked round. "Whe.. Where's Amy?"

The Doctor paused but then continued to work. He looked at Rory's eye. Or rather, the lack of it. There was no eye, just an empty socket filled with blood. The Doctor worked quickly, ignoring Rory's questions all the time he worked.

He worked for many days, trying to save Rory, whilst the TARDIS now travelled through a quiet area of the Universe. He lost many hours of sleep. Rory slept most of the time, or was unconscious. When he was awake, he asked about Amy. Finally the Doctor told him.

"I.. I tried Rory. I pulled you in and went back for her, but.. The creatures got her. She was already dead." He walked away to a small desk, holding some wires up and using his screwdriver to fix them.

Rory lay there, thinking. He spoke up. "Why didn't you let me die as well? Then we could have been together." The Doctor paused and looked down. "Because… Because you have her memories as well, so she's still here. In.. In a sense you see."

"No, I don't. She's gone!" He started to sob. "She.. She's…" He turned over, unable to get the sentence out. The Doctor sat him up. "Rory… She's never gone. She brought you back and she couldn't even remember you. She's alive as long as you keep her in her memory. Oh.. You've pulled the stitching out. Hold still." The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to repair the stitches around his friend's eye.  
"There. That's the thing with rather cheap cotton from the planet Zion and human tears.."

Rory looked at him and close d his remaining eye, remembering Amy's face and her laughter, the way she moved, her smile. No, she wasn't gone… She was still there somewhere. He watched the Doctor working on something before sleep over took him again.

When he woke up, he was looking at the stars. Frowning, panic overtook him for a moment as he thought he was outside the TARDIS, until he looked round. He was in a bedroom. But not his and… Not his.

Slowly getting up and looking round. He saw little boxes with Bow ties in them, a few different coloured fezzes. Thousands of books put into every corner, tools and god knows what else. This must be the Doctor's room. Walking over to the book shelf he frowned as he saw the titles. He couldn't read them. Pulling one out, he opened it up and still couldn't understand them.

"The language is that of Gallifrey." A voice behind him made him jump. Rory looked round and sighed, seeing the Doctor. "Sorry. Just… Looking."  
"It's okay. This is my room. When I use it, but I seemed to have misplaced your room. Again. Shame about the bunk beds."

Rory looked away and then spoke up. "So… These books. What are they about?"  
"Oh the usual. Fairy tales, how to say hello in over 3 million languages. How not to behave for the sons of Gallifrey."  
"Do you… Miss that place?"  
"With all my hearts Rory. But then again, I miss a lot of things." He looked away before resolving himself. "But anyway… How are you feeling, or your socket feeling?"

Rory smiled a bit. "My socket feels fine Doctor, a bit… Stiff. I'm okay, it's the nightmares I can't stop."  
"Ah, now you know why I don't sleep as much as you."  
"You know how I said your turning me into you one time?"  
"Yes…?" The Doctor queried.  
"I'm sure that isn't going to be a bad thing any more."

The Doctor smiled sadly and walked out. Rory followed. "You don't want to be like me Rory. I'm over 900 years old."  
"I'm over 2000, what's your point?"

The Doctor looked up. "Fair point Roman. Now… There is some stuff we have to do." He put the coordinates into the Console. Rory walked over before he pulled the switch. "What things?"

The Doctor pulled the switch as Rory grabbed for the handles. "We need to go and talk to your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

River was laying on her bed in the Stomcage cell, reading some book she had gotten some time ago when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS coming in. Standing up, she smiled as she looked at the door's opening and the Doctor stepping out. But her smile faded when she saw his face. Then, in that one instance, she knew.

"Where are my parents?"

Once safely aboard the TARDIS, The Doctor explained. "Rory is in my room, resting. He lost his left eye and ever since that day River, I have been trying to fix him and… Oh come here!" He dragged his wife through the TARDIS one way, then back the other way. "This way."

They finally arrived at the Doctor's room. The Doctor opened the door and waved his arm in. River stepped in, seeing Rory behind a pile of books. "Dad?" River questioned, going over.

Another book joined the left hand pile and one took down from the right hand pile. Rory looked over the book he had just started. "River…" He put the book and went to join her before hugging her. "River I-"  
"Shh… I know, I know. But Dad, remember that Mother loved you very much, so.. So much."  
"I know. If… If you can just…" He returned to the chair and sat down, hiding again. River nodded and left, closing the door.

The Doctor looked at her. "Okay, what do I do?"  
"What do you mean sweetie?"  
"How can I help him River? He's my friend and he's there and I'm here and did I mention he's reading my books?"

"You are helping him. Let him grieve in his own way. And no, you didn't. Dad is over 2000 years old. Older than you. Never know, might have picked it up along the way."

The Doctor sighed and walked back the consol. River followed, knowing to leave her Father in peace. The Doctor walked over to a box and lifted the lid. "Ahh, here we are." He pulled out a small blue box. River watched on. "What is it?"

"This River, is a device I have been working on for Rory the Roman." He smiled and showed her. River looked at it. "Oh you sexy thing."  
"I know."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Not a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

River and the Doctor found Rory underneath the console on the hammock, swinging back and fourth. The Doctor walked over. "Rory?"  
"Yeah?" Rory asked, looking at the floor.  
"I made you something; it's to help a bit with-"  
"Will it bring Amy back?" Rory near-enough snapped.

The Doctor paused and looked at River. River took her cue and took the device, before walking over to her Father. "Dad, no one can bring mother back. But the Doctor has been working on this for you. Hold still." She put the device on his eye and switched it on.

The small instrument instantly moulded itself to Rory's skin and a blue light flicked on. Rory blinked a few times. "Whoa… Okay, this is cool."

The Doctor grinned. "I know." He rushed upstairs before bringing back a small object glowing. "Scan this."  
"What? Scan it? But how- Oh." His new eye whirred over it, telling his brain about the object. "351st technology, able to restore power to any machines."

The Doctor grinned. "Ta-Da! It works!" He hurried back up. River smiled and followed him, leaving her father to look round, and getting new information all the time in his head. Rory grinned happily as he could now hear the sounds of the TARDIS, the sounds the Doctor heard all the time. He sighed and leaned back, listening to them.

One week later…

River had left them alone for now. She had something to do. The TARDIS was quietly floating through the Vortex. Inside were its two main residences, Rory and the Doctor. The Doctor was underneath the console, working on something. Rory was working on a few wires. "Doctor?" Rory asked, not looking up.  
"Yes?"  
"You do know that these cables are over 1000 years old?"  
"Ah-huh. What's your point?"  
"They are the brake cables. Kind of… Run out."

The Doctor pushed himself out and rolled over to Rory on his skateboard. "Run out? But they… Oh. Well, much more fun without the brakes on." He grinned and went back to his work.  
"Doctor?" Rory asked again, but winced as the Doctor jumped and hit his head.  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow. What?"  
"Can I have this?"  
"What on earth for?"  
"I'm working on a project."

"Oh go on then." He watched Rory leave before sliding out and standing up. "What could he be working on?"

Rory was in the depths of the TARDIS. The vast machine having created a new room for him. He sat there tinkering and working. Thousands of books surrounded him as he worked, like silent guardians. The Doctor poked his head round the corner.  
"Ahh here you are. Come on, got a surprise for you!"

Rory looked up, his eye scanning the Doctor. "A surprise?"  
"Yep, come on!" He hurried out. Rory followed. The Doctor waited by the door. "Since you want to tinker with stuff, and I don't mind. Here we go." He opened the door and smiled.

Rory grinned and the miles and miles of… Stuff that lay before him. "Instant awesome."


End file.
